Life of a Guardian
by DragonUk
Summary: The life of a guardian is a lonely one indeed. Just some things I'm starting to put together poems, short storied. perhaps other things.
1. The way i feel

Disclaimer- I don't own it! This is my first Sonic Fic, don't sue; you won't live to regret it.  
  
Forever Alone ___________  
  
Large blue eyes spied the two Mobians. The hedge hog and the two tailed fox. They were in a world of their own!  
  
They, of course, couldn't see the figure that hung effortlessly on a tree. The sun hung high in the sky, and its rays bounced off the dew covered grass, lighting the whole forest. The sun beams broke threw the leaves, shining on certain patches of the ground.  
  
Laughter could be heard through the trees, the sound of happiness could make your stomach swirl. Big hands and feet clutched the thick branches, on hand dangling, and the other hooked onto the thick branch of the gnarled tree. The tree had many branches, each looking old and twisted, but in fact they were far from dead. The treetop was one of the highest in the whole of the forest, a perfect place to watch things with out being seen. It was easy to reach the top.  
  
The figure grew tired of its position and swung itself round so that both feet rested perfectly in the grooves of the bark. Crouching down, the figure never took his two eyes off them.  
  
A hedgehog and fox raced through the forest. The hedgehog letting the fox win.  
  
Their names were Sonic the hedgehog and Miles Tails Prower*.  
  
It seemed like eternity when they played, both tackling each other to the ground and then jumping back up; they were unaware of the body in the trees, watching their every movement. They were young, still only children, but each older than they had expected, older in minds eye.  
  
The land which they ran across was called the Floating Island, hovering thousand of feet above the ground. On it was the most sacred 'jewel'. The Master emerald, the most powerful emerald, it was used to lift the island high above the ground.  
  
For countless years it had been protected, guarded by the Echidnas. But they had died out, long gone, and soon only a few were left to Guard the Emerald. They all died, and the emerald was passed down to the last Echidna, a mere child at the time, maybe a year of age, no more. Yet the emerald was to be trusted in the big hands of the spiked knuckled echidna, left with no parents. Being the guardian, the echidna knew many things, even when he was only a child, he was born with the abilities to speak, read and understand many different languages.  
  
Being Echidna, his appearance stood out, Echidnas were usually pink, but no! This Echidna was flaming red; his dreadlocks were more impressive than that of any other Echidnas, for they swept down to his waist. He was bigger than most, his hands and his feat proved that. Another thing different about him was atop his hands, two large spiked jutted out from them, pointed and round, his gloves covered these, but they were still deadly.  
  
It was unusual that the island had any visitors, in fact, the chance of it happening in the Young Echidna's time was nearly impossible, but here was the guardian, watching two children play.  
  
The guardian knew himself of one name, Knuckles, it was this name that suggested his main weapon, his hands were strong, but the spikes could tear through metal.  
  
As I, the narrator, was saying, the chances of someone coming to the Floating Island was almost impossible, and wasn't likely to happen in Knuckles' time.  
  
Knuckles was still a child, even if he refused to admit it, he still had the needs and craving of every twelve year old boy, to go out and have fun, they were no problem to him, but his fun was different from the fun he was watching. Knuckles' way of fun was to climb trees and explore, but he was witnessing something different.  
  
Cravings wracked through his body.  
  
'Go play! Go have some _real_ fun!' It said, but Knuckles knew he wasn't meant to; he was to be isolated from the Mainland, Mobias. But sometimes the craving went to deep, and he felt him self yearning company.  
  
The cravings would get worst as the days wore on, and he would find himself confused, and. Well, lonely.  
  
Watching the Fox and the hedgehog play wasn't helping him; in fact the feeling came back, making his guts twist with anticipation. He wanted to go over, and play, but his heritage said no. So the young Echidna stayed at bay, admitting defeat.  
  
The normally broad shoulders slumped, and Knuckles continues to wish he was with them, even as he turned his back on them and walked away. Laughter filled the air again, but this time Knuckles tried not to listen, instead he ran, his feat pounding on the soil, twigs snapping and dead leaves cracking underneath his feat.  
  
It was hard, but Knuckles knew he was to stay Forever Alone.  
  
  
  
__________________________________ * Say Miles Prower fast, you should hear Miles Per Hour.  
  
Kay, it's a short fic, and I don't want anyone reviewing and saying that 'this didn't happen!' or 'what are you talking about?!' Please remember this is FICTION it is for your enjoyment, and mine too. I would like anyone who reads, to review, if you do, I might consider doing an Epic, but only if I get some GOOD reviews!  
  
Kay, gotta go!  
  
Dragon  
  
Review! 


	2. Solitude

AN: Well hello! I decided to add some random things onto my first chapter, just some poems and such… This ones called - Solitude.

**Solitude**

The life of a Guardian is a life of solitude. No joke - I don't kid.

You see - I'm alone up here, not by choice - of course.

Who's want to live such a lonely life?

Might as well gag me! Blind me! Take away my ears!

It's like walking in the darkness anyway.

I trip - I fall, I stumble.

But with any power I have left from my flight,

I'm able to get up again.

I don't just wither, and die.

That's what makes me, me.

I'm not a quitter, I don't stop.

My duty is my life.

My destiny.

But maybe that's because I have no other purpose.

Except to serve.

The life of a Guardian is a life of Solitude.

No Joke - I don't kid.


End file.
